


Loyal

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne has a task for Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

"By the end of the week," Yvonne told her, "I want you to select one of our new recruits."

"Ma'am?"

"Yvonne, Lisa," she insisted. "You've been promoted—let's not stand on formalities."

"Yes, m—Yvonne."

Yvonne smiled at her indulgently. "Now, as I was saying, when you've finished with this week's training, you'll select one of the new recruits—anyone you like."

"What for?"

"To be your personal assistant, of course. Someone to take care of you."

"But I don't need—"

"This is a difficult job, Lisa. In your new position, you may have to do things that some people would consider... unethical, to say the least." Yvonne stepped forward and raised a cool, immaculately manicured hand to Lisa's cheek. "I believe that it's easier to adapt if one has... someone to talk to. A confidante."

"A friend?"

Yvonne frowned. "A lover is better."

"You want me to sleep with my assistant?"

"It helps. It's not essential, of course, but—one needs relieve tension sometimes."

"I see."

"The only real requirement, however, is that the person you select is absolutely loyal—to Torchwood, and to you."

"Yes, ma'am," said Lisa, without thinking.

This time, Yvonne didn't correct her.


End file.
